¿Por qué me amas?
by Kestrel52
Summary: Gracias a aquella máquina, Sheldon tuvo claro que no es capaz de descubrir cómo se sienten los demás. Pero allí estaba Amy para apoyarle, como siempre. Mi versión de qué podría haber pasado en el 10x14.


\- Si no te gusta esa máquina, deshazte de ella... Porque yo te quiero exactamente tal como eres - Amy se inclinó hacia Sheldon, apoyando suavemente la mano en su espalda, y le besó con ternura en la sien. Volvió a sentarse recta en la cama, deseando que ese pequeño gesto lo reconfortara. Él se levantó y se sentó también, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Yo siento lo mismo por ti - dijo con la voz llena de dulzura. Amy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

\- Ponte las gafas de nuevo, estás rara... -

 _Tan Sheldon como siempre_ , pensó Amy mientras se las ponía de nuevo. _Al menos parece más animado..._ Sheldon asintió en señal de aprobación.

\- ¿Te apetece ahora cenar? - preguntó Amy esperanzada, deseando que Sheldon se olvidara por completo del tema.

\- Claro - dijo él alegremente - Vamos - Amy sonrió. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Entre los dos prepararon la mesa y disfrutaron de la cena que Amy había preparado. Hablaron de diferentes temas que resultaron del interés de ambos, olvidando por completo el tema de las emociones. O al menos eso pensó Amy. Porque Sheldon no lo había olvidado. Después de que esa máquina hiciera tan real su falta de habilidad para saber lo que sentían otros y ponerse en su lugar, una pregunta comenzó a rondarle la cabeza: ¿cómo había llegado Amy a enamorarse de él? ¿Realmente se merecía ese amor? Después de su ruptura, se prometió a sí mismo ser mejor compañero para ella, e intentar demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, pero ahora dudaba de si lo estaba consiguiendo o no. Necesitaba preguntárselo o no dejaría de darle vueltas.

Recogieron la mesa, y se dirigieron a la habitación para acostarse. Amy iba a entrar al baño cuando notó que Sheldon la agarraba suavemente del brazo para retenerla.

\- ¿Sheldon... ocurre algo? - Amy le miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - dijo él con mucha seriedad en su voz. - ¿Cómo es posible que te enamoraras de mí? Entiendo que te atrajera mi mente brillante, pero mi falta de empatía ha quedado más que demostrada y no entiendo cómo...

\- Sheldon para - dijo Amy, cortándole al instante. - Ya te he dicho antes que te quiero tal como eres... No sabría... No sabría describir el porqué me enamoré de ti... Simplemente sucedió - Amy se sentó en el borde de la cama y palmeó a su lado, para indicarle que la acompañara. Cuando se sentó a su lado, continuó hablando.

\- Cuando te conocí yo era como tú, no pensaba en tener relaciones románticas con nadie. Pero me sentía muy a gusto contigo, por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien poder hablar de temas relevantes, alguien con una mente brillante que disfrutaba con las mismas cosas que yo. También gracias a nuestra amistad tuve un grupo de amigos con los que pasar ratos agradables, y por primera vez amigas con las que poder hablar de cualquier cosa. Eso fue abriendo mi mundo a nuevas experiencias, y me dí cuenta de que había algo más que amistad entre nosotros, al menos por mi parte. Por eso acepté ser tu novia cuando me lo pediste. Por eso fui capaz de besarte aquella noche en mi apartamento. A pesar de tus rarezas, me di cuenta de que no quería estar con alguien distinto a ti. No sabes lo que significó para mí que me besaras en aquel tren. Por primera vez sentí que quizá tú sentías lo mismo que yo. Quizás no seas consciente de ello Sheldon, pero has tenido muchos detalles conmigo que me demostraban que tú también sentías algo por mí... Decirme que me querías fue algo para lo que no estaba preparada, para serte sincera, pero hizo que todo ese tiempo a tu lado hubiera merecido la pena -

\- Pero rompiste conmigo...- la interrumpió Sheldon. No había reproche en su voz, sólo fue una observación. Amy suspiró con tristeza.

\- Así es - continuó con su explicación. A pesar de aceptarte tal como eres, perdí la paciencia. Llevaba algún tiempo sintiendo que nuestra relación no avanzaba, y lo que pasó en nuestro aniversario simplemente me superó. No sabes cuánto me molestó tu falta de tacto aquella noche...

\- Lo siento mucho Amy, ya sabes que no soy consciente muchas veces de mi falta de tacto, pero no lo hago con mala intención... Al menos, no contigo - Sheldon soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¡Sheldon! - le regañó Amy, medio en serio, medio en broma. Suspiró y continuó hablando. - Desde que nos reconciliamos, todo ha ido mejor. Tú mismo dijiste que nuestra relación estaba mejor que nunca. Has cambiado, aunque no lo creas. Al menos conmigo. Te noto más atento, te interesas mucho más por mis cosas, y... bueno, me hiciste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida - Amy desvió la mirada y se ruborizó. Sheldon sonrió al verla de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué cosas te gustan de mí, Amy? - preguntó Sheldon con curiosidad.

\- Tu inteligencia, tus pequeñas manías que nadie excepto yo encuentra adorables, la pasión que pones en tu trabajo, tu peculiar manera de preocuparte de los que te rodean... Y tu físico. Me gustan tus ojos, tus manos, la suavidad de tu piel, y lo alto que eres... - estas últimas cualidades las dijo ruborizándose de nuevo.

\- No pensé que te importaran esas cosas... Mi físico, me refiero - dijo él sorprendido.

\- Bueno, no soy de piedra Sheldon. Me gusta... me gusta tu cuerpo, no puedo evitarlo - le miró con ansiedad, pensando si acaso él no admiraba algún rasgo físico de ella.

\- Es obvio que admiro tu mente, y tu habilidad para relacionarte con los demás, ciertamente superior a la mía - Sheldon comenzó a hablar, interrumpiéndola. - También la manera en la que has llegado a comprenderme... Creo que me conoces mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo. No me equivoqué al poco de conocernos al afirmar que eras la persona más parecida a mí que había conocido... Ahora veo que eres una versión de mí mejorada. Pero en resumen puedo decir que me gustas toda tú. Estar contigo ha despertado cosas en mí que nunca creí experimentar. Cosas físicas. Tu cuerpo, tu pelo, tus increíbles ojos, todo en ti me fascina. Nunca creí sentir algo así por una mujer. Por eso me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. Dejé de ver en ti a una amiga o persona con la que tenía una relación estrecha, para ver a una mujer. A pesar de eso tardé mucho tiempo en atreverme a tener intimidad contigo. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí. Aún lucho con ello todos los días... Pero me he dado cuenta de lo que disfruto con ello. Abrazándote, por ejemplo. Eres tan pequeña comparada conmigo que puedo estrujarte sin dificultad... - Amy rió con ganas ante esta confesión.

\- No soy bueno hablando de sentimientos, Amy, pero quiero decirte de nuevo que te quiero mucho, y sólo espero que puedas seguir teniendo paciencia conmigo - se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios - a pesar de que no sepa a veces cómo te sientes.

Amy le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. - Lo estás haciendo cada vez mejor, Sheldon. Desde que vivimos juntos las cosas van cada vez mejor entre nosotros. Mejorarás, ya lo verás. Además, si para demostrarme tu cariño decides darme besos como el que me acabas de dar, no tengo ninguna objeción que hacer, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras. - le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo él, en tono juguetón, algo que sorprendió mucho a Amy - porque puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que eso.

\- ¿De verdad? - Amy rió con ganas.

Sheldon no respondió. Se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión. Amy respondió pronto al beso, disfrutando del contacto de sus suaves labios. Casi sin darse cuenta las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, anhelantes de un contacto más íntimo. Se separaron en busca de aliento, y una mirada fue suficiente para saber lo que deseaban en ese momento.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo en desvelar cada centímetro de la piel del otro mientras sus manos acariciaban sin descanso. Ya sin barreras entre ellos, se tumbaron sobre la cama. Sheldon cubrió a Amy con su cuerpo, apoyándose en sus codos para tener cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso. Volvió a besarla con ternura, mientras Amy le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos. Sheldon pronto abandonó sus labios, para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó por la mandíbula, y continuó por su cuello y ambas clavículas. Amy cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que suspiros de placer escaparan de su garganta. Sintió cómo el calor comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo cuando notó los suaves labios de Sheldon sobre sus pechos. Primero en uno, después en el otro, saboreándolos como si fueran el manjar más exquisito de este mundo. Sheldon prosiguió su camino más abajo, acariciando suavemente el redondeado vientre con su lengua, mientras sus manos dibujaban su silueta, deslizándose desde sus costillas pasando por su cintura, hasta acabar en sus voluptuosas caderas.

Sheldon volvió a ponerse sobre ella. La miró con ojos interrogantes, mientras posaba una mano entre sus muslos. Amy asintió y le guió hasta su centro. Sheldon la acarició con suavidad, atento a cada reacción que pudiera ver en su rostro. Notó cómo la respiración de Amy era cada vez más agitada, hasta que el orgasmo la recorrió por completo. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Amy abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con los de Sheldon. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de puro deseo, y había en su mirada un aire de anhelo.

\- ¿Amy...? - la voz de Sheldon sonó suplicante y llena de deseo. Ella asintió. Movió sus caderas para permitir que se colocara sobre ella, y abrazó su cintura con las piernas. Fue entonces cuando Sheldon, muy lentamente, viajó a su interior. La sensación de placer abrumador, ya conocida por ambos, les hizo gemir a la vez. Amy sintió la deliciosa sensación del cuerpo de Sheldon llenándola por completo, mientras él la sintió cálida y acogedora, tal como siempre. Hicieron el amor despacio, disfrutando de esa unión tan íntima que tanto significado tenía para ellos. Las palabras de amor susurradas al oído se mezclaron con los gemidos de placer. En un momento dado, Sheldon notó cómo Amy se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, lo que le indicó que su clímax estaba muy cerca. Comenzó entonces a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos, lo que provocó que Amy no pudiera controlar por más tiempo sus gemidos. El orgasmo la golpeó sin remedio, llevándose a Sheldon con ella. Con mucho cuidado abandonó su cuerpo, pero recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, para no perder el contacto de su piel. Amy le rodeó la cabeza con las manos y le acarició con ternura el cabello. Ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, y les llevó un rato hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron.

Sheldon se movió a un lado de la cama, para echarse de costado. Sujetó a Amy por la cintura para colocarla en la misma posición, y quedar uno frente al otro.

\- Debo decir que estabas en lo cierto cuando decías que podías hacerlo mejor - dijo Amy divertida. - Destaca en muchas cosas Dr. Cooper, y puedo asegurarle que esta que acaba de suceder es una de ellas. -

\- No sabe cuánto agradezco su halago, Dra. Fowler - continuó Sheldon. - Aunque creo que me había quedado claro con sus acciones recientes... Mi espalda es testigo de ello.- Sheldon se giró un poco, y Amy pudo ver unas pequeñas marcas rosáceas en la pálida piel.

\- Oh, Sheldon, cuánto lo siento, no he podido controlarme, lo siento muchísimo - dijo Amy avergonzada. - Esta vez ha sido... No sé cómo decirlo, ha sido increíble, mucho más que las anteriores...

Sheldon sonrió satisfecho. - No lo sientas, Amy. Más bien, apúntalo en la lista de cosas que me gustan de ti. - la miró divertido mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Amy le miró con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Sabes otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti? - la voz de Amy sonó profunda y sensual - Tu amor por las repeticiones... - Se incorporó de un sólo movimiento, para ponerse encima de Sheldon, que la miró con ardor, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Le besó con pasión mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre él, despertando de nuevo su deseo.

\- Te amo, Amy Farrah Fowler

\- Y yo a ti, Sheldon Lee Cooper


End file.
